


Drabbles: JJ and Hotch

by Whiitewolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiitewolf/pseuds/Whiitewolf
Summary: A bunch of fics under 1,000 words, not directly related to each other, based on my favourite pairing, JJ & Hotch. Will include angsty ones, fluff, humor, romance.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jotch - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Shopping for Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble # 1: 335 words.
> 
> Pairing/Character: Established JJ & Hotch
> 
> Summary: Hotch helps JJ go shopping and deeply regrets it.

"I don't see why I had to come along," Hotch complained as he shifted his weight and adjusted the many bags he was holding.

"Because neither Garcia or Emily could come along," JJ replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Still," he said, groaning as he followed her into yet another store. At least it beats the lingerie, he thought his face blushing crimson at the reminder. He looked down briefly, wondering how JJ was managing to walk in those heels when his feet were killing him and his shoes were comfy! But yet, she didn't even slow down as she made a bee line right for a lovely red dress.

He knew she needed one dress for Emily's party later that night and he almost smiled in relief when she went for the red one. Maybe they could buy it and get out. That was the original thing they'd come to purchase. He glanced down at the many bags he was holding again and shook his head. When he looked up, she was examining a near identical black one and he felt his heart plummet.

"Hmm, which do you think?" JJ asked, her blue eyes averting away from the dress to meet his own browns.

"I like both." He shrugged, not bothering to pay attention.

"Both, huh?" JJ asked with a grin. She knew he hadn't looked. "I'll take both then." And with that, she snatched both dresses off their hangers and proceeded to the cashier.

It was obvious she'd decided on both just to spite him and spend more of their money but he didn't care. He was just relieved she had been quick.

After she'd bought the dresses and handed him yet another bag, he was suddenly with a newfound energy as he began walking towards the exit doors. That was until she said those words... Those painful words. The words that made him want to sink into the ground.

"Wait! I still need shoes."


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 340
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Summary: Hotch has a frightening dream about losing JJ.

Hotch's eyes met the blinding light of the morning, which made itself known the second the curtains had been tugged open. He yawned, trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. The person who had opened the curtains turned to face him, and a smile overtook his face.

"JJ," he said, sitting up quite quickly.

But she didn't speak. That's when he saw it. The blood. The walls were stained with it. Was it hers? No... He saw it now, her white pajama top stained red.

A word escaped her lips, sounding much like 'A-Aaron.' Why couldn't he move? To run to her. He wanted to run to her. What had happened? How had he not woken up? JJ made a coughing sound, and blood began pooling out of her mouth. He saw her shaking, pleading with her eyes for him to help her.

Again, he tried to move. He had no such success and all he could do was watch her fall to the ground into the pool that had formed below. There was no more gagging, no more pained gasps, and no more movement. There was still a chance, there had to be. That's when he saw the other figure. Foyet. The Boston Reaper. "I told you to be scared," he said with a laugh as he crouched down next to the body, no, not body, JJ. He crouched next to JJ.

"Well, better safe than sorry, right?" Foyet asked, stroking JJ's hair. Hotch saw the knife, but there was nothing he could do, the scream wouldn't leave his mouth. It plunged right into her back, and all he heard was the laughter...

Hotch awoke suddenly, his chest heaving. Still feeling the effects of the dream, he turned over as quickly as he could to reach for her. And the relief when he felt the softness of her hair... He stroked it gently, and pulled JJ closer. She was safe. He'd make sure it stayed that way.


	3. A Secret, Their Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: A Secret, Their Secret
> 
> Word Count: 288
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Summary: JJ's overwhelmed by her feelings of guilt and sympathy for a little girl they couldn't save. Hotch struggles to watch her in pain, after all, he has to keep their relationship secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> I have a Prompt forum on FanFiction.net that hosts prompts, review games and more. (Even Criminal Minds specific prompts.) The link is on my profile if you want to check it out!

A secret. _Their secret._

His eyes met her own blues as they sat on the jet. It'd been a hard case. Of course, there were never easy ones. But this one, more than the others...

They'd been sent on a search for a missing child. And unfortunately, they'd been too late. He watched the way she shook, the way she closed her eyes and the way her lips moved. She was counting. He could almost hear her thoughts. _Breathe in, breathe out._

He knew her thoughts were on her own son, Henry. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about Jack.

A secret. _Their secret._

How he longed to go over there, and hold her. It was against his character, and he and the team knew it. Doing so would be an obvious indicator of their secret relationship.

He watched her shakily pull out the case file. The girl had only been four years old, and she'd gone painfully. Why wasn't anyone else going to her? It was only him. He was the only one watching her. Reid and Blake were playing some sort of card game, and Morgan had his head phones in. Rossi was snoring, luckily not too loudly. It was just him.

A secret. _Their secret._

Her eyes opened, and he saw the tears that threatened to spill. She was struggling not to cry. One more glance at the girl, the innocent girl, and one fell. There was no more hesitation, no thought of who saw. He was on his feet, he was by her and he was pulling her close, kissing her gently on the cheek.

A secret. _Their secret._ Well, not anymore.

* * *


	4. Valentine's Day

"She doesn't want to do anything for Valentine's day," he said, objecting to the meddling of his friend, David Rossi.

"Aaron! You're a profiler. You should know that she's just saying that."

Hotch considered this and began trying to figure out the signs. Was the fact she was making such a big deal out of not doing something a signal that she really wanted to celebrate it?

"It's your first Valentine's day together," Rossi pointed out.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hotch realized his friend was right. He usually was, but it was painful every time to realize he was wrong.

This conversation earlier was what had him in an awkward situation. Lingerie. Who's brilliant idea was it to buy her lingerie?

His face went beat red as the saleswomen giggled.

They must think I'm a pervert.

The nervous flutter in his chest caused him to curse at himself. He'd faced rapists, bank robbers and even serial killers and here he was… Ready to admit defeat at a lingerie store.

He reached out to touch a red lacy set and pulled his hand back as if he'd been shocked.

"Looking for anything in particular?" a voice piped up next to him.

"U-um, something for my girlfriend," he mumbled. Get it together, Aaron! You lead a team of brilliant FBI agents. You've faced the threat of death. You've interrogated some of humanity's worst! Find your voice.

She nodded, not seeming surprised. She wasn't. They got a lot of nervous boyfriends in here around this time.

"What size is she?"

Silence. What was he doing?

"You have to know her size!" The lady said, sounding almost amused.

"Well, better to guess too big than too small right?" Hotch asked, trying to avoid looking at the selection before him.

"If you want her to throw it in your face."

Hotch sighed. Was JJ really like that? He didn't think so, but some girls had a way of taking things the wrong way. Would she assume he thought she was fat? If he got it too small would she be dejected she couldn't fit?

"Wait," he said trying to rely on his memory tactics. He'd taken her bra off the other night, what had it said on the label?

He let out a relieved sigh before giving the lady JJ's bra size.

Smiling at him, she gestured to the other saleswomen and before he knew it, there was a selection in the size they'd assumed as JJ's.

He was stunned. Completely stunned. How many different items were there? There were black lacy nightgown seeming things. A crimson red bra and underwear set. Even a see through blue top with an attached tu-tu like skirt.

Was lingerie even a good idea? Why did these look too small? Was that just him? What colour did she like? What style? Did she even wear this stuff? He'd seen her in a couple outfits, but this was different.

All the life threatening situations he'd had to endure, and he couldn't remember ever feeling this stressed.

"Hold on a second," Hotch muttered reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

He needed help, and he knew just who to call.

Garcia's voice came through on the other end of the phone and he hadn't even heard what she'd said.

"I'm in a lingerie store," he said quietly, "and I need help."

"What? I didn't catch that. Did you say you were in a lingerie store?"

"Yes," Hotch said turning his head away from the prying eyes of the saleswomen.

"JJ?" she asked, and though she tried to keep her voice flat, he could hear the laughter.

"Yes," he replied. "Please help me."

This time her piercing laugh came through loud and clear. "Text me the name. I'm on my way."

Relief. He forced a smile at the women watching him as he hung up.

"Help's on the way?" one of the women asked.

He nodded. "I'll… Be back."

He couldn't get out of there fast enough, leaving the saleswomen with a pile of lingerie in their arms. As he escaped the store, he wondered what it would take it convince Garcia to go in there without him. At this point, he was completely done with Valentine's day. He should have never listened to David Rossi.


End file.
